Why One Should Allways
by TBRGO
Summary: Smuty Little One Shots but they kinda go in an order or can be stand alone.... BOYXBOY dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Why One Should Always Put A Spell On Their Door

"This is wrong George!" Fred whispered as his brother placed kisses along his neck.

"Why?" George questioned, "You enjoy this, I enjoy this. I fail to see the 'Wrong' here Fred." Before Fred could argue any more George bite down on the flesh behind his ear, reducing Fred to nothing but whimpers.

"Please" he Fred practically cried when George sat back, straddling his brother's hips, but giving him with no other physical contact.

"Please what?" George teased as he ran his hands lazily up under Fred's shirt stopping to run his thumb over Fred's nipple.

"Bloody Hell" Fred moaned, "You know what I want"

"But I thought this was wrong" George whispered in his brothers ear before nibbling it softly while his other hand caressed Fred through his jeans. Fred bite back a moan, he wouldn't give George the satisfaction. But as George's hand unblucked his pants and the other lifted his shirt, giving George's mouth access to Fred's chest, Fred decided to hell with his pride he needed this.

"It's not wrong now please!"

"No problem" George said as he removed his own shirt then his brothers, before leaning down to kiss his brother again. That was when they realized that their room at Hogwarts was not the place to be doing this with out putting a spell on the door to make it impermeable. Or so Fred thought upon seeing his Harry's face as he caught the two of them. He was surprised enough he didn't even notice his brother move from straddling him to sitting next to him on the bed.

"Ron and Hermione are studying, I thought I would come see what you to were up to" Harry some how managed to get out "but you ah seem busy so ill just be leaving."

This was the kind of moments Fred lived for, when he and his brother were able to wordlessly communicate exactly what they wanted, and what they wanted was Harry.

George waved his wand and uttered a spell sealing the door from any other unexpected visitor, as well as sound proofing the room as he knew there would be plenty of noise coming from the room soon enough.

Fred climbed off the bed and turned the confused harry around pulled him close with an arm around his waist.

" Well since you came to find us it'd be rude to not let you join in, wouldn't it now George?" Fred said while his hand grabbed Harry's chin forcing the boys head up

"Why I do believe it would be Fred" George said as he walked up to Harry from behind and wrapped his own arms around the boys waist dropping his head to suck on Harry's neck. To which Harry responded with what Fred and George felt was a delicious moan.

"Sorry 'bout George" came Fred's voice to Harry's ear as he was lost in the ecstasy that was George "He has a thing for necks." As Harry opened his eyes at Fred's comment he noticed the excessive amount of hickeys on Fred's neck. He didn't think long on the subject though as He soon found his thoughts occupied by the movements the second tongue in his mouth was making. He was in bliss, then suddenly it all stopped. Before Harry could question what was going on he was being lifted up and carried to the bed, though he was unsure which twin was which at this point. While one of them took his shirt off the other worked on his pants and underwear before undressing themselves.

"Don't worry Harry, this'll be fun, right Fred?" The twin Harry now knew was George said as he moved to sit in-between Harry's legs.

"It might hurt a bit a first, but promise you'll forget that soon enough" Fred smirked as he approached the two of them. Harry soon lost all ability to understand what was going on however as he felt Fred's tongue on his cock.

"Oh God!" was all Harry managed to say, though it sounded more like a moan then actual words. George reached up to stroke Harry's face, before he brought his fingers to Harry's mouth.

"Suck" He told him, and Harry didn't even have to think about what was going on he just followed what he was told, because that mouth felt so good and he just didn't want this to ever stop. He kept sucking on the fingers imagining in his mind it was something much different, till they were gone. Harry let out a cry at the loss.

"Shhh don't worry, this'll be better." Was all the warning George gave Harry before he started to prepare him, slowly at first.

"You've done this before haven't you?" George asked the writhing Harry beneath him. Harry just nodded his head in the affirmative to lost to use words. He was so close, and then the mouth and fingers were gone. He opened eyes he didn't realize he had close to see George pushing Fred down next to him on the bed, and start to ram his fingers into his brother, who moaned shamelessly at George's actions. He turned to look at Harry who unconsciously leaned in closer till the two of them were making out. He reached his hand down to touch himself, when Fred who pulled back from the kiss shaking his head caught it.

"Be patient Harry." Was all he said then his brother seemed to think Fred was ready the boy pulled Harry under him and rolled him onto his back. He started into the boy's eyes as he pushed into him, hearing Harry cry out, in pain as well as in expectation of the ecstasy to come. He paused as he felt his brother pushing against his own whole, and the muscles, which while used to it at this point, still tensed at first, though they quickly relaxed and let George into his brother. The two quickly set a pace that was hard and quick. George found that spot in Fred with ease that came only from familiarity with the other. Fred knew when he found Harry's spot for the boy gave his loudest yell yet, arched off the bed and tossed his head back. They were all so close, Fred reached down and started to pump Harry's cock, causing the boy to reach his ecstasy, and his muscles to clench around Fred who followed quickly after Harry, as the two rode out their extract George kept thrusting into Fred, as Fred collapsed onto Harry, George saw white and came yelling his brothers name. The three of them lay there for a minute regaining their breath before George pulled out of Fred, the Fred out of Harry.

"Feel free to come look for us when ever Ron and Hermione are studying Harry" George said

"Mind you that's assuming Cedric doesn't mind." Came Fred's voice on Harry's left.

"Were not really into breaking couples up, it's messy business you know?" George asked

"Though if he wants to join he's always welcome to you know, we've never tried four before." Fred followed right after. It took Harry a moment to process what they had just said but when he did he was taken back.

"How did you know bout Ced and me?" Harry asked flabbergasted

"He calls him Ced Fred, isn't that cute?" George said while pinching Harry's checks, Harry quickly swatted him away.

"Harry it's us, we know everything that goes on in this castle, now shush I'm tired." was the last thing Fred said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep George copied his brother, Harry soon followed knowing he still had at least 3 hours before he needed to meet up with Cedric.

FIN

"So Harry, what did you do while Ron and I were studying?" Hermione asked at dinner

"Just hung out with the Fred and George." Harry said in-between bites.

"You guys didn't cause any trouble did you?" Hermione questioned

"Course not" Harry answered

"They probably just played something like exploding snap," Ron said

"Yeah something like that," Harry said, "I got to go" Harry said as he stood up

"Where you going mate?" Ron called to him

"Oh just a walk, wanna clear my mind see if I can get any ideas bout this last Challenge" Harry said as he walked into the hall

"Your late" a voice said before pulling Harry against a chest and smashing their mouths together, once Harry had exited the Great Hall.

"Sorry, I've got to eat" Harry said as they separated, Cedric just laughed and pulled Harry towards the empty Hufflepuff common dorm.

"So I got an interesting offer from Fred and George today" Harry said as they walked towards the stairs

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Why One Should Always Make Things More Interesting

Cedric had never been a fan of sharing, but as he had his boyfriend bobing on his cock, while moaning wantonly from having George finger him, and Fred sucking on Harry's cock while preparing his own ass he thought his opinion could change. He was so glad he had said yes at lunch.

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Harry had been bugging Cedric for a week about Fred and George's offer of a foursome, yet Cedric was still slightly wary of it. Thus Harry had to resort to drastic measures. As they ate their meal in the forest by the lake, secluded from the rest of the school Harry made his move.

"You know I love you right?" Harry asked as he climbed onto Cedric's lap/

"Yes?" Cedric responded as Harry leaned towards his ear

"It's not a question." Harry whispered in Cedric's ear before nibbling on it.

"Yes." Cedric said more firmly showing a composer he didn't have as Harry chose that moment to rotate his hips against Cedric's. "And you would do anything for me right?" This time Harry's lips were ghosting over Cedric's neck and his hands had gone up Cedric's shirt to stroke his abs.

"God yes." Said Cedric as Harry dipped in hand down his pants, and started to stroke his cock. "Don't stop" Cedric said as he pulled Harry closer.

"Then Fred and George?" Harry questioned as he twisted his hand that was down Cedric's pants.

"Yes fine, Just don't stop" Cedric said.

"Thanks" Harry said as he pecked Cedric on the lips, stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Cedric practically growled.

"Defense against the dark arts" Harry called over his shoulder as he bounded off. Cedric just collapsed against the ground and groaned, he was so getting that boy back latter.

Which is why after Dinner Cedric let not only his boy friend but also the Weasley twins into the Head Boy's private room.

"So…" Cedric trailed off.

"So this" said Harry as he pulled one of the red heads towards him. The other twin turned to Cedric and smirked before pulling him flush against him and attacking his lips. Some how the four of them ended up on Cedric's bed but all of them were a little fuzzy on the details of how that happened. Cedric also wasn't aware of when they all became naked but he was not going to complain. He quickly grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him onto his lap.

"You weren't very nice to me earlier so tonight your going to beg for it" Cedric said into Harry's ear while Harry moaned. He then felt some one kissing the back of his neck, and an arm wrap around his waist to pump his member. Cedric smirked at the look of ecstasy on Harry's face before he bent down to suck on Harry's nipples. Harry threw his head back against Georg's shoulder and moaned desperately. Harry felt hands on his hips that flipped him over and onto his back with his ass in the air, two fingers were placed in front of his mouth and he started to suck on them with out question. Soon the fingers were gone but Fred's cock quickly replaced them, and Cedric took his newly wet fingers and started to enter Harry. Harry moaned wantonly. He cried out when Cedric hit that place inside him. He was once again flipped this time onto his back and the fingers were gone. Instead he watched as Cedric and Fred made out above him while George slowly stroked his cock. He watched as Cedric entered his fingers into Fred causing the boy to moan, which only turned Harry on more.

"Please." He whimpered out. "Just please."

"Please what?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah mate, were not professor Trelawney, cant psychically know what you want" George said while slowing down the speed of his hand.

"Bastard," Harry growled out "You know what I want!"

"Oh come on now Harry, Just say it." Fred leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, while he started to scissor Harry's opening.

"Fuck Me" Harry moaned after a minute of continued torture while Cedric just watched, dignity be damned, he needed this.

"Atta Boy Harry" Fred said before he pulled his fingers out and his cock in. George followed suit fucking Fred and Cedric started fucking George. Cedric was fucking George hard and fast, managing to hit that spot inside him with every thrust, George didn't last long. The feeling of George Cumming brought his brother to his own ecstasy. Fred pulled out and Cedric quickly grabbed Harry to him and thrust inside with out warning. He was going slow and shallow, Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist trying to pull him deeper but Cedric was stronger.

"Bastard" Harry gasped "Please anything you want, I'll do any thing just fuck me."

"I am fucking you" Cedric smirked; though he knew he couldn't keep this slow pace up much longer he wanted his boyfriend bad.

"Harder, Faster, just more" Harry cried, and Cedric did just that. Cedric hit that spot in Harry causing the boy to see stars, it only took a few thrusts to get the boy there. Cedric followed right after. The two fell back onto the bed next to the slumbering Fred and George. Cedric pulled Harry closer to him, and sighed. His last thought before falling off into sleep was that maybe a four-some wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
